The boyfriend tag
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: This is how I picture Jasmine and Logan doing the boyfriend tag.


**Okay this story is inspired by ''the boyfriend tag'' from StayWeird, this is all dialog and I hope you like it :)**

**Setting: Logan is sitting on the couch with Jasmine on his lap, with a camera in front of them.**

**/**

''Do I have to?''

''Come on babe, it's going to be fun''

''Fine, I'm doing this for you''

''Yes! I'll start. Hello everybody I'm Logan Watson and I'm here with my girlfriend Jasmine''

''Hi''

''And we're doing the boyfriend tag''

''It's funny that the boyfriend wanted to do the tag''

''I got dared, and I want to show the world, that I know you''

''Aww you're so cute''

''I know''

''Don't wiggle your eyebrows and stop being so self centered!''

''OW! Don't hit me!''

''Hehe''

''Fine, let's start. ''

''Okay, first question: _Where did you meet?''_

''Easy, in third grade, I sat beside you and I pulled your hair''

''And I hit you with my backpack''

''And than she hit me with her backpack''

''Hihi''

''That wasn't funny!''

''Sorry, let's do the next question: _Where was our first date?''_

''At my house, we were watching the most cheesy movie in the world''

''Hey! I love the movie''

''Come on Jaz, it's called 'Amour, amour, amour' '

''Okay it might be a bit cheesy''

''A little bit?''

''Fine, it's really cheesy! Gosh...''

''Fire the next question babe''

''Alright, next question: _What's the one thing you don't like about each other.''_

''I like everything about you''

''Aww, now the truth''

''I do!''

''There must be one thing you don't like about me''

''Maybe your detective personality, you know everything!''

''Yes I do, you're so self centered some times! It's annoying''

''Sorry for being myself''

''And you can't take criticism''

''But you love me right?''

''I love you a lot baby''

''I like it when you kiss me''

''Me too, seriously the eyebrow wiggle?''

''Sorry..''

''Next question: _How long have you been together, and when is your anniversary?''_

_'' _6 months, 2 weeks and three days and our anniversary is the 6th of August''

''You're counting! You're adorable''

''You knew too right?''

''Of course I did, Come on give me a kiss''

''I like that''

''I know you do''

''You do too''

''I know''

''Next question''

''Fine, next question: _What's your favorite thing about your partner?''_

''Everything''

''Logan, pick one thing!''

''Fine, your sense of style, you are always fashionable''

''Aww thanks''

''What do you like the most about me?''

''You're always so confident, it's hot''

''Thanks''

''Quit the eyebrow wiggle! Really, just stop it!''

''OW! Don't hit me, fine I'll stop it''

''Thanks, next question: _''Who wears the pants in your relationship?''_

''Probably me''

''Honey, they mean who leads the relationship, not clothes''

''I knew that''

''...''

''Fine I didn't''

''I do, as you can see''

''I do too!''

''Sure you do, sweetie''

''Next question''

''Okay, the nest question: _Who said I love you first?''_

_''_I did''

''Yes, he did''

''But, you said it right after me''

''Because I love you too''

''Can I get a kiss for that''

''...''

''Next question, wait. Logan why are you covering your eyes?''

''What's the color of my eyes!''

''It blue, they're really pretty''

''Thanks, yours are brown by the way''

''Aren't they pretty?''

''Beautiful, just like you''

''Aww, that's what I wanted to hear''

''I know you did''

''Don't you dare to wiggle your eyebrows now''

''Fine''

''...''

''Next question:_ What's their favorite snack?''_

_''_You're addicted to Chocolate chip cookies''

''You're too''

''Exactly''

''...''

''Okay let's go to the next one: _What unique talent do they have?''_

_''_Is singing unique?''

''Not really''

''I don't care, she's a really good singer''

''Thanks, you are a really good skater''

''Thank you''

''Next question: _They're sitting in front of the TV, what are they watching?''_

''Everything that involves fashion or just MTV''

''Absolutely, you would watch wipeout or something''

''I probably would''

''We know each other so well''

''We really do''

''Next one: '_'You're out for dinner, what do they order?''_

''Spaghetti bolognese''

''I would''

''I know you would, it's your favorite''

''You would order pizza, and you would order a different one every time we go out for dinner, because you want to try them all''

''You really know me''

''I do''

''...''

''Why did you kiss me this time?''

''Because I wanted to''

''I like that''

''Next question: _Who is their best friend?''_

_''_Her best friends are: Lindy, Delia, Garrett and me''

''And his best friends are: Lindy, Delia, Garrett and me''

''Aren't we cute, having the same friends''

''We are always cute''

''Absolutely''

''Good, next: _What is your favorite thing about your relationship?''_

_''_I love how she's my best friend, and the hottest girl ever. Hehe''

''Logan!''

''Okay, I love how we can be cuddly and kissy but also how we can talk and understand each other''

''Me too, we have no secrets for each other''

''Exactly''

''Logan?''

''Let's go to the next question!''

''You can't get me away the easily, prepare yourself''

''Oh god''

''Exaclty! The last question: _Have you done 'it' yet?''_

''Why would they even ask that?!''

''That's disgusting, why would people even want to know this''

''But we-''

''Don't you even dare''

''Fine''

''Bye everybody we hope you enjoyed''

''Bye, this might be the last thing you'll see of me''

''I'm not going to kill you''

''You're not?''

''No! I'm just going to hurt you''

''Great, nice smile by the way''

''Compliments aren't going to help you''

''Help me!''

**This is how I would picture them doing this tag, they wouldn't be to cheesy. Just to mention it again, this idea is by StayWeird. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
